


Vouyeur

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko being a pervert, M/M, Masturbation, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko is stalking Kagami and Kagami doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vouyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sweet friends Mimi and Hiro a while ago. I'm sorry about the messiness.
> 
> I'm not very shure about writing a sequel.

Kuroko was hard to read, that much was obvious; heck, he was not simple to notice to begin with and maybe that was the reason why nobody suspected he was a peeping tom.  

He was quite proud of his wide collection of photos and videos from an unsuspecting Kagami Taiga; they covered his daily routine from waking up (he had taked those when he stayed the night at the red head’s apartment) to his most intimate moments. It had been difficult but Tetsuya had been able to get one of Taiga jerking off and it was his most priced posession.  

It was one hot evenning and they were lazing around Kagami's flat after spending the afternoon playing street basketball againts Kise and Takao. The latter had left to their homes and Kagami invited him to refresh and have dinner at his place. The food had left him sleepy so he had borrowed the bed and when he woke up it was already dark.  He wandered around the house specially groggy, his bed hair an untamed mess.  

When he was heading for the living room he heard weird strangled noises, and he got to the entrance soundlessly.  The sight that welcomed him there was somehing he would recall to this day; Kagami spreaded over the couch, his eyes tighly closed, his large body almost naked and glistening with sweat.  The right hand palming his massive erection, the left playing with his nipples.  Kuroko felt heat pooling in his groin and he had to bit his lips to prevent a moan from scaping his throat.  He searched for  his phone and recorded.  It had to be the most sinful thing he had ever witnessed, the red head murmured something unintelligible while his long fingers stroked his shaft steadily, fat beads of precum pouring from the swollen tip making it slippery and filling the room with sloppy sounds, so lewd that Tetsuya felt like comming just from them. The movements became hurried and Kagami’s gesture more distressed.  The musky smell of arousal permeated the air and the blue haired guy felt a wild an unrivaled desire but he refreained himself.  Kagami came with a loud grunt, his hot spunk covering his fingers and abdomen, his body spasming and relaxing into the couch.  By the moment he had opened his eyes Kuroko was in the bathroom taking a very long shower.

That night, while they were sharing the bed (the red head stating Kuroko wouldn’t take any space, like always) the shadow couldn’t sleep at all, remembering what he saw earlier from the same guy who sleep blissfully unaware at his side. Soon, he decided, he would let Bakagami know.


End file.
